


A Race

by queenbree17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Competition, Race, angels with wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbree17/pseuds/queenbree17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel decides that they should have a race to see which pair of hunter and angel is faster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Race

**Author's Note:**

> criticism welcomed!

“Alright,” Gabriel said from the perch on Sam’s back, “Cas and I have to stay on you guy’s backs and you two have to hold us there. We then run straight through this park. Rules are we can run or fly, but we have to stay touching.”

 

“Let’s do this!” Dean shouted, pumped to show how great a team he and Cas were.

 

“Is this safe?” asked Sam. Gabriel’s only response was to ruffle Sam’s hair and say, “Ready?”

 

Cas climbed on Dean’s back and let his black wings unfurl. Gabriel’s golden archangel wings whipped out as he wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck so he wouldn’t slip.

 

“GO!” shouted Dean as he took off with his angel clinging to his back, leaving his brother behind. Sam cursed and hurried after the two with Gabriel shouting for him to hurry in his ear.

 

“Pull your wings in so we can move faster!” Sam called as his long legs pumped to catch up to Dean and Cas. Gabriel tucked his wings in and leaned forward and the pair of them sped up until they passed the other two.

 

Cas had pulled his wings in too, although out of fright instead of for speed. He clung to Dean, but he couldn’t get a proper hold and kept slipping. “Slow down, Dean, I’m going to fall!”

 

“No way! Sam and Gabe just passed us.” Despite what he said, Dean slowed a bit, “Hurry and adjust yourself.”

 

“You are moving too much.” Cas said as he held onto Dean’s jacket. Dean grunted in response and sped up. Cas’s legs bumped awkwardly against Dean’s hips and Cas’s wings furled and unfurled, slowing them down.

 

Ahead Sam and Gabriel were moving fast down the path making the gap between them and Dean and Cas bigger.

 

“Lake!” Gabriel shouted in Sam’s ear. He pushed himself higher up for a better view, “There’s no going around it.”

 

 “I can’t  . . . run through . . . that.” Sam panted.

 

Gabriel laughed, “You big idiot, didn’t you listen to me at all? I said running and flying was allowed.”

 

The lake came into view for Sam. Instead of slowing down he leaned forward and pumped his legs harder, “Alright, get ready . . . to use your . . . wings.”

 

Gabriel moved his arms to wrap around Sam’s chest and spread his wings, his gold feathers glinting in the sun. As they extended Sam could feel himself pulled back as if a parachute had been opened. The wind started moving around him as the wings flapped and soon his feet were off the ground. He had never been afraid of heights like Dean, but there was something a bit unnerving to being suspended in the air with nothing under his feet.

 

They started out strong. Gabriel’s wings flapped and they flew several feet into the air, but after several seconds they were losing their speed and Sam’s feet started to brush the water.

 

“What the hell, Gabriel?” Sam asked. He held tightly to Gabriel’s arms as he felt his angel’s grip begin to slip.

 

“Y-you . . . are . . . huge!” Gabriel struggled to say. His wings beat the air furiously as he used all his strength to keep the both of them in the air. “Not . . . strong . . . e-enough.”

 

Sam pulled his knees to his chest, not wanting to get wet, “It’s because of all those sweets you eat!”

 

“ ‘m not fat!” Gabriel grunted as he flapped his wings harder.

 

There was a splashing noise behind them. When Sam looked back Dean was on his hands and knees in the shallow end of the lake with Cas huddled on his back. Dean was shouted for Cas to help him up, but Cas wasn’t moving.

 

“Get off my back so I can get up, if you won’t help.” Said Dean. His pants were soaked and his jacket was getting just as wet.

 

“We must stay touching, Dean,” Cas said, “Besides, I don’t want to get wet.”

 

Dean growled, “Well you should of thought of that when you let me run straight into the lake instead of using your damn wings!”

 

Cas looked away from Dean, frustrated. His eyes watched as Gabriel struggled to keep his hold on Sam as they slowly made their way across the large lake. He looked at Dean and said, “Roll over.”

 

Dean tilted his head to get a better look at Cas, “What?!”

 

Impatient to get on with the race Cas grabbed Dean’s shoulders and pulled him until he was lying on his side. “What the hell, Cas?” Dean shouted, but Cas ignored him as he moved to kneel in the water between Dean’s legs, making sure to keep a hand on Dean at all times.

 

“Wrap your legs around my waist and your arms around my neck.” Cas said as put his arms around Dean’s chest.

 

Understanding clicked and Dean did as he was told. Once he had a secure grip Cas spread his wings and the two of them shot into the air with a single flick of Cas’s wings. He pulled both of them higher and closer to Sam and Gabriel. Dean shut his eyes tight, never being a fan of flying.

 

“Gabriel’s wings aren’t as strong as mine,” Cas observed, “and the added weight of your brother isn’t helping him.”

 

“Great,” Dean muttered against Cas’s neck. “Just don’t drop me, Cas.”

 

Cas rolled his eyes, of course he wouldn’t drop Dean. He was going to carry him all the way across the lake then they would win this race. The prospect of winning filled Cas with determination. He hadn’t realized that he wanted to win until now.

 

“Shit,” cursed Sam, “Gabe, you gotta speed up, their closing in fast.”

 

Gabriel only grunted and tried to move his wings faster, but he was almost spent. He had never cared anything heavier than a box of candy and Sam was way heavier than that. There was only about twenty more feet of lake left, but he wasn’t sure if he could make it that far. “Sam . . .” Gabriel muttered.

 

Sam looked up and cursed again. His angel was not going to last much longer. “Gabriel, lower us down. We can swim the rest of the way.”

 

Gabriel stopped moving his wings and the pair of them fell into the water. He kept a firm grip on Sam’s jacket as Sam pulled them above water and began paddling. Sam kicked as fast as he could and the two of them flopped out of the lake as Dean and Cas flew over them. Sam quickly helped Gabriel back onto his back and took off running.

 

“Thanks Sam,” Gabriel said as they ran. “I didn’t expect you to be so heavy.”

 

“Don’t mention it,” Sam glanced back to see Cas still flying with Dean latched onto him like a baby monkey. He would have laughed at the sight of them if they weren’t right on their tails. “They’re going to pass us.”

 

Gabriel adjusted his grip and twisted to look at his brother’s massive black wings, “Not if I can help it.”

 

As Cas and Dean came up next to Sam and Gabriel, Gabriel smiled, “Hey bro, we’re going to beat you.”

 

Cas squinted his eyes, “No you’re not.”

 

 _Geez this guy isn’t even winded,_ thought Gabriel. “Yes we will.” He said with a smirk as he reached toward Cas’s wings and tugged a small feather loose.

 

Cas gasped in pain and he veered away from Gabriel. Dean opened his eyes as Cas tried to regain control of his flying. He had just enough time to see Sam racing ahead of them with Gabriel triumphantly holding a black feather in his hand before Cas crashed into a tree and he lost his grip on the angel.

 

By the time Dean helped Cas up Sam and Gabriel had already made it across the park and won the race. Gabriel pumped his fist in the air, Cas’s feather still held tight in his hand.

 

Cas muttered something in enochian, Dean didn’t know what he said, but he sounded mad. He patted Cas’s shoulder, “It’s okay buddy, we’ll get them next time.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> criticism welcomed!


End file.
